


Find the River

by Poeta de Tanga (AvoidingTime)



Category: Overdose (MTV Series), TV Quase
Genre: F/F, M/M, Starry Guitar
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvoidingTime/pseuds/Poeta%20de%20Tanga
Summary: Quatro vezes em que Johnny é babaca e uma vez em que ele assume para si mesmo que está apaixonado pelo baixista da banda.





	Find the River

**Author's Note:**

> Uns meses atrás me pediram no twitter para escrever uma starry guitar com a seguinte premissa: "Straight guy worries he's being homophobic to gay roommate, realizes he's fallen in love with him"
> 
> Não sei se consegui atender muito a premissa, visto que eu sou ótima em desviar dos prompts quando eles são muito abertos, mas ahvdhgs espero que gostem mesmo assim
> 
> Não é fic de natal, mas é para a @juhleeannah no twitter. E para a Elle, que todas as Starry Guitars são sempre pra ela. Todo mundo batendo uma salva de palmas para a dona criadora do nome do ship.
> 
> Fic sem relação com o canon e atores, apenas sobre os personagens. Mas Juliano ia gostar. E jogar na cara do Daniel., aparentemente. Enfim.
> 
> Agradecimentos a moça que me cancelou, mas betou a fic mesmo assim, vai entender. Obrigada por só desistir parcialmente de mim.

**_The ocean is the river's goal,_ **

**_a need to leave the water knows_ **

**_We're closer now than light years to go._ **

 

**_Find the River - R.E.M._ **

  
  


**_(Um.)_ **

 

Começou com um comentário meio infeliz de sua parte. Estavam no meio de um ensaio quando Danny parou de tocar no meio de uma musica para atender o celular.

 

\- Porra, mas você vai ficar parando ensaio pra namorar agora?

 

Danny o olhou com desprezo, mostrando o dedo do meio antes de se afastar com o celular na orelha.

 

Rony o olhou, confuso.

 

\- Ué, mas ‘cê não tava feliz dele namorar? - A pergunta era inocente, de alguém que não conseguia acompanhar as coisas, mas soou como uma patada para Johnny.

 

Realmente, a algumas semanas atrás Johnny tinha explicitamente falado que queria que Danny arrumasse um namorado logo para “parar de encher o saco”. 

 

E quando Danny começou a sair, tinha achado legal.

 

Mas agora, com o cara toda hora entrando na garagem deles só para levar Danny para sabe-se lá pra onde e cada vez mais sentindo um grande vazio na cama onde o baixista deveria estar, começava a se arrepender de suas palavras.

 

Nem sabia porque não gostava do cara. Tiago, o nome dele, apesar de quase nunca usar, já que o outro não parecia ir com a sua cara também. Mas Danny parecia bem, parecia feliz e ele ia mesmo estragar aquilo pro amigo implicando com o namoro dele?

 

Quando Danny voltou, ainda com um olhar meio frio para ele, se sentiu um babaca. Deveria estar o apoiando, afinal.

 

\- Eu vou sair. - Danny informou, como se o desafiasse a dizer algo contra.

 

\- Pô, que bom. - Johnny respondeu mais ameno, tentando sorrir para incentivá-lo. - Divirta-se!

 

Danny o olhou com uma expressão indecifrável, antes de pegar uma jaqueta e sair.

 

Johnny ficou remoendo aquilo. Será que tinha sido acidentalmente preconceituoso? Era por isso que Danny parecera tão irritado? Odiaria ser essa pessoa, Danny era seu melhor amigo e não queria que ele não se sentisse bem perto dele.  

 

**_(Dois.)_ **

 

Já que Karyna não lhe dava muita bola, Johnny decidiu tentar uma estratégia diferente. Talvez se saísse por aí, pegasse umas meninas, Karyna fosse se ligar e dar bola. Não era assim? As pessoas só queriam aquilo que estava bem valorizado no mercado.

 

Decidiu sair para ir numa balada. Se arrumou com sua melhor roupa  e arrumava o cabelo no banheiro quando pensou que seria legal passar um perfuminho. Seus olhos pairaram sobre o vidro de perfume de Danny, o único que tinha essas coisas em casa. Ele nunca saberia que Johnny tinha borrifado um pouquinho.

 

Passou o perfume, aproveitando da ausência do outro e foi para a balada, se sentindo confiante de que ia arrasar.

 

***

 

Já davam duas da manhã e Johnny se encontrava debruçado no bar, brincando com o canudo de um drink aleatório. Nem beber tinha graça, depois do papelão que fizera. Algumas garotas (muito bonitas, diga-se de passagem) tinham lhe dado bola e ele até tinha dançado e conversado com elas. Mas estava incomodado com o perfume de Danny e o cheiro constante que sentia vindo de si - que já fortemente associava ao baixista  o fazia ficar distraído e perdera as oportunidades com todas. Esteve prestes a beijar uma, mas não soube bem porque se afastou, dando uma desculpa qualquer.

 

Logo, claro, ninguém mais dava bola pra ele e ele só se afundava mais naquele perfume e numa fossa que nem ele sabia explicar. Devia ser a seca. Tava realmente muito foda.

 

\- Culpa do Danny. - Murmurou. 

 

Com certeza era aquele “cheiro de macho” que atrapalhou seu desempenho.

 

…

 

Talvez fosse meio injusto pensar isso. Danny não tinha culpa de ter cheiro de homem.  Quer dizer, o perfume era bom. Mas atraía homens para Danny, né. Quer dizer, não homem tipo Johnny, mas outros homens com certeza. Não que tivesse problema nisso. Problema nenhum... Talvez já estivesse meio bêbado e nada disso fizesse sentido mais. Melhor ir para casa. 

 

E tomar um bom banho para tirar aquele cheiro, por via das dúvidas.

 

**_(Três.)_ **

 

Era de manhã; Estavam tomando café da manhã, para variar todos acordados e na mesa no mesmo horário. 

 

\- Aí, me passa a mootela. - Pediu para Danny, que pegou o potinho e estendeu para ele. 

 

Na hora de pegar o pote, suas mãos se tocaram e Johnny fez uma constatação em voz alta.

 

\- Caralho, sua mão tá muito macia! - Sorriu, ignorando a cara que Danny estava fazendo e puxando a mão dele para sentir mais. - Mais até do que a da Karyna, o que você anda fazendo?

 

Ergueu o olhar para Danny que o olhava com se ele fosse maluco. Percebeu que falara a coisa errada.

 

\- Não que tenha problema sua mão ser assim, com todo o respeito, né. - Danny ainda o encarava em silêncio, o que o deixou nervoso e continuou falando. - Tipo, eu só achei legal. Nada demais. Você gosta dessas coisas né? Quer dizer eu sei que gosta. Enfim. - coçou a cabeça.

 

Danny continuava o assistindo e se ele ainda não tinha falado nada, com certeza era porque estava querendo ver até onde Johnny ia. Se sentindo meio ridículo, se voltou para a mesa.

 

\- Esquece.

 

\- Patético. - Danny sussurrou para si mesmo, rindo com escárnio, enquanto Johnny ficava levemente sem jeito.

 

_ O que tinha dado nele para falar aquilo do nada? _

 

**_(Quatro.)_ **

 

Aparentemente, Karyna e Mariana já estavam namorado a algum tempo e ninguém o avisara. E aliás, se informou ao ver as duas aos beijos atrás do balcão, quando foi gastar um dos seus vales cerveja. Questionando-as ficou mais irritado por não ter sido informado do que pelo namoro em si. De certa forma, ficou até aliviado. Agora realmente Karyna estava fora de alcance e podia parar de tentar. Era estranho se sentir assim, mas sentia como se já fosse mais uma obrigação, depois de tantas tentativas.

 

E falando em obrigação, sentiu que tinha de fazer algo grande e estúpido em protesto. O que no caso foi gastar todos os vales que tinha para beber bastante.

 

Quando Rony e Danny chegaram no caverna, ele já estava debruçado sobre a mesa, não falando coisa com coisa.

 

\- Puta que pariu ehm Johnny. - Foi a primeira coisa que Danny disse ao ver seu estado. - Rony, avisa o Argentino que não tem show hoje. Vou levar esse idiota de volta pra casa.

 

Com uma certa dificuldade, Danny passou um dos braços de Johnny ao redor de seu pescoço e o guiou de volta para casa.

 

Ao chegarem lá, Danny depositou Johnny no sofá sem muita delicadeza. Johnny protestou com um grunhido, se segurando na blusa do baixista.

 

\- Não, fica aqui comigo. Eu gosto do seu cheiro.

 

\- Vai a merda, Johnny.

 

\- Fica. Por favor. -  Começou a rir sozinho. - Sabia que outro dia eu usei o seu perfume?

 

\- O quê? Quem deixou você mexer nas minhas coisas?

 

\- Eu tentei usar para pegar mulher mas não deu certo. Os caras que você pega gostam? Porque eu gosto.

 

Danny até tinha pensado em agredir Johnny por ter usado seu perfume, mas a carinha de idiota feliz que ele fazia parecia perigosa, mais do que se estivesse irritado.

 

\- A gente conversa quando você estiver sóbrio.

 

\- Fica. - Ele se agarrou em Danny, que dessa vez não tinha muito como fugir. - Eu quero conversar. 

 

\- E o que você quer falar?

 

Johnny fungou no seu pescoço.

 

\- Seu namorado gosta? Ele acha sua pele macia?

 

\- … Não sei. - Respondeu incomodado, sem saber o que fazer.

 

\- Pô, ele deve ser mó sortudo. - Olhou Danny nos olhos. - Aí, sabia que a Karyna e Mariana tão juntas? Achei muito legal, sabe... - Se aproximou, seus lábios a centímetros de distância. Danny paralisou, mesmo sendo a pessoa sã ali que conseguia dizer o que ia acontecer. - … Mesmo sendo hétero e tudo mais, nada contra.

 

Johnny colou os lábios nos seus.

 

\- Que merda, Johnny! - Empurrou o guitarrista de volta no sofá. - Vai tomar no cu! Não sei pra que eu fui dar papo pra você.

Irritado, decidiu nem ficar em casa, se voltando pra porta e saindo de lá.

 

Johnny ficou observando ele sair.

 

\- Eu só queria saber como que era… - Murmurou para si mesmo.

 

**_(Mais um.)_ **

 

No dia seguinte, Johnny acordou com a cabeça latejando, como já era de se esperar. Acabara dormindo no próprio sofá e só não estava pior porque nem tinha tantos vales assim para beber tanto. Foi até a cozinha beber um copo de água e acabou dando de cara com Danny, que fazia o caminho inverso.

 

\- Bom dia. - Falou bocejando.

 

Danny não respondeu e só seguiu seu caminho, dando um esbarrão em Johnny ao passar.

 

Johnny ficou pensando sobre aquilo e foi beber sua água, depois voltando e indo procurar Rony.

 

\-  Você sabe o que eu fiz ontem? - Perguntou, meio preocupado.

 

\- Era pra eu saber? - Rony perguntou confuso e Johnny sacudiu a cabeça (péssima ideia, só fez sua cabeça latejar mais) e murmurou um esquece.

 

Foi para o canto em que Danny estava, rabiscando qualquer coisa num caderno.

 

\- Ei. Rolou alguma coisa? ‘Cê parece puto.

 

Danny ergueu a cabeça e pareceu considerar mil palavrões antes de responder alguma coisa.

 

\- Esquece.

 

Mas Johnny estava encucado com aquilo. Começou a tentar buscar na memória o que exatamente tinha feito. Lembrou-se de conversar com Danny no sofá na noite anterior.

 

\- Eu falei alguma merda?

 

\- Você não tá de ressaca? Se sentindo chifrudo com o lance da Karyna ou algo assim? Por que não me deixa em paz de uma vez?

 

\- Porra, porque eu sei que tá rolando alguma coisa, dá pra ver na tua cara que tu tá puto. 

 

\- Tô puto porque você não cala a boca.

 

Johnny pensou mais um pouco.

 

\- Espera… Eu falei algo do seu namorado, não foi? Você terminou com ele?

 

A resposta pareceu sair a muito contragosto.

 

\- Terminei.

 

\- Eu achei que vocês tavam indo bem.

 

\- Eu não gostava tanto dele assim.

 

\- Jura?

 

\- É.

 

\- Tem certeza?

 

\- E porque você se importa?

 

\- Porra, você é meu amigo, preciso explicar?

 

Danny se levantou. 

 

\- Só me deixa em paz.

 

Tentou seguir, mas Johnny segurou seu braço.

 

\- Cara, fala comigo. se você tá bolado, pode falar. Eu te escuto sério.

 

Danny riu, amargo.

 

\- Você não vai querer saber a verdade.

 

\- Que verdade? Fala logo, porra!

 

Danny ficou um tempo em silêncio, encarando Johnny. E então gritou para Rony.

 

\- Ô Rony, da uma saída aí.

 

\- Quê? Por quê? Pra onde?

 

\- Por que eu quero ter uma conversa aqui com o cazuza do stranger things.

 

\- E não pode ser comigo aqui?

 

\- Sai logo, Rony. - Johnny se intrometeu. -  Meia hora pelo menos.

 

Rony levantou a contra gosto, murmurando um “mas quanto é meia hora mesmo?”.

 

Enfim sós, Danny o olhou, com raiva.

 

\- Você não lembra mesmo do que aconteceu ontem?

 

\- Sei lá, lembro em partes. Sei que tava no Caverna, você me trouxe pra cá. Eu queria falar contigo, mas você não queria.

 

\- Uhum, que mais?

 

\- Acho que eu falei do lance do perfum--- Foi isso que te deixou puto?

 

Danny suspirou, perdendo a paciência.

 

\- Foi depois disso.

 

\- Tá… - Tentou pensar. - Aí eu falei do seu namorado. E aí….

 

Congelou quando pensou a respeito.

 

\- Cara--- Eu--- Tentei… Eu te beijei?!

 

\- Isso, parabéns, Sherlock, essa foi a merda do dia. 

 

\- Por que eu te beijei? - A pergunta era genuinamente confusa, o que irritou mais ainda Danny.

 

\- E eu que vou te explicar agora? Sei lá, você é um lunático que quer estragar minha vida, só pode.

 

\- Estragar…?

 

\- Por que você acha que eu não tenho namorado? Acha que é porque eu realmente não consigo ninguém? Por que eu sempre termino essas merdas mesmo quando tá tudo bem? Eu--- Caralho, você é tapado mesmo, não sei pra que tô  tendo essa conversa com você.

 

\- Calma, deixa eu acompanhar! Como assim, o que isso tem a ver com o beijo porra?

 

\- Tem a ver que eu--- Porra, eu gosto de você, tá? Mesmo você sendo um imbecil, completamente incapaz de ver qualquer coisa e só não é mais o burro do planeta porque existe o Rony.

 

Johnny ignorou toda a parte dos insultos para ficar olhando para o outro, piscando confuso.

 

\- Caralho… Você… Gosta de mim? Na moral?

 

\- Eu não vou repetir essa merda!

 

E então, vendo aquela cena, Danny puto com ele, de punhos fechados e tudo, pronto para socá-lo praticamente, foi que alguma coisa clicou em sua mente.

 

_ Puta que pariu.  _ Ele tinha beijado Danny porque queria, não era?

 

\- Caralho… Eu gosto de você, não gosto?

 

\- Agora tu vai ficar falando merda sozinho? Espera que eu responda por você o que fazer da sua vi---

 

E cortou o baixista com um beijo.

 

Que Danny respondeu com violência, mordendo seus lábios com força.

 

\- Ai! Porra Danny! - Se afastou com a mão na boca, franzindo a testa para ele.

 

\- Eu que devia falar isso! Que merda é essa? Tá querendo curtir com a minha cara?

 

\- Não, pô--- Sei lá, eu me toquei que eu gosto de você, só isso.

 

\- Do nada?

 

\- Não… Não foi do nada... Eu só meio que tava ignorando isso.

 

Danny se aquietou um pouco, pensando sobre o assunto.

 

\- … E a Karyna?

 

\- Cara, sei lá. Eu acho que já não sentia nada de verdade por ela a algum tempo. Eu só… Me acostumei com isso.

 

\- Caralho, Johnny. - Danny levou as mãos ao rosto. - Você é um merda mesmo, né? Dá até vontade de acreditar, porque você é bem lesado assim mesmo.

 

\- Porra, acredita logo, seu babaca. Você acha que é fácil querer beijar logo você?

 

Aquilo fez Danny rir, como se fosse um ótimo elogio.

 

\- E acha que é legal gostar justo de você? Com tantos caras disponíveis por aí? Logo o hetero forçado sem estilo?

 

\- Eu tô com dor de cabeça, será que dá pra cortar a discussão e ir pro beijo logo?

 

Danny segurou seu rosto e sua nuca.

 

\- Eu vou te mostrar o que é um beijo.

 

Finalmente trocaram um beijo de verdade. Johnny segurou a cintura de Danny meio sem jeito, mas tinha que admitir que aquilo meio que parecia certo. Sentia aqueles lábios que nem sabia que eram tão macios se mexerem junto com o seus, e logo começaram a envolver as línguas também. Mas desinibido, puxou Danny para mais perto enquanto este enterrava as duas mãos no seu cabelo. 

 

Se separaram ofegantes e gostou da visão de Danny com os olhos ainda fechados por alguns instantes antes de voltar a abri-los. 

 

\- E aí? - Perguntou. Seu tom parecia de escárnio, mas perto dele como estava, conseguia ver além disso, um meio sorriso que tentava esconder, talvez uma certa insegurança no modo como engolia em seco. - Era isso mesmo?

 

Johnny inspirou fundo. O cheiro estava certo, as mãos na sua nuca estavam certas e o corpo colado com o seu era o certo. Não tinha o que duvidar. Não mais.

 

\- Era sim.


End file.
